Which One
by sora yagami 4869
Summary: saat - saat dimana kagami hendak menenangkan kuroko dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk didalam dirinya. Akankah Kagami dapat menenagkan segala macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam diri kuroko? untuk ULTAH Kagami Taiga dan first event KaKuro Shipper Indonesia


Title : Which One

Chara :

Kagami Taiga

Kuroko Tetsuya

Rating : M

Disclaimer : The story is mine..mine..mine only..but the chara belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki - sama

Special notes : Untuk ULTAH Kagami Taiga dan First Event KaKuro Shipper Indonesia

Fyuuhhh akhirnya setelah lima tahunan vakum bikin FF dan akhirnya ide terealisasikan...fufufufufufu..

Well..see you again...semoga ada waktu buat nulis - nulis FF..

...

" aku dan dia, siapa yang akan engkau pilih ? "

Akupun tertegun saat mendengar pertanyaan yang spontan keluar dari bibir merah delima miliknya. Aku terdiam, membeku, dan untuk sesaat tak dapat berkata - kata, mulut ku seakan tekunci rapat dengan kunci yang tidak kumiliki lagi, kata demi kata seakan terhisap keluar dari dalam kepalaku, kosong serasa tak berisi, kedua kaki ku kaku dan terdiam tak dapat bergerak seakan seluruh tenaga milikku terhisap keluar seketika, kedua tanganku pun tak dapat kugerakkan entah mengapa seakan tubuhku sendiri pun tak mau mengindahkan segala perintah yang aku ucapkan.

" Kagami kun, aku dan dia siapa yang akan kau pilih ? "

Kembali kutatap perlahan kedua manik mata berwarna biru nan indah secerah langit siang hari tanpa awan dengan kilau matahari miliknya, kucari segala alasan serta jawaban dari kedua manik mata indah yang selalu menghisap kesadaranku hilang tanpa jejak setiap kali kutatap mata indah nan berkilau itu. Tak hanya kesadaranku, perasaan ku hati ku pun ikut terhisap kedalamnya seolah aku tengah berenang serta menyelam kedalam lautan biru indah yang berkilau itu.

" aa...aaku...aku... "

Bodoh, apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan? Tentu saja aku akan memilih dirinya bukan? Tentu saja aku akan hanya menggenggam tangan miliknya bukan? Lalu apa yang sebenarnya aku khawatirkan? Mengapa mulutku tak sanggup berkata sepatah kata apapun?

" kagami kun? "

Suara nada yang khas, selalu menhiasi hari - hari ku, selalu menmani diriku setiap detik, setiap menit dan setiap jam, suara menenangkan yang selalu membuatku terenyuh, suara yang selalu membuatku terus merindukannya, merindukan pemilik suara ini dan menginginkannya hanya untuk milikku seorang dan hanya diriku saja. Egoiskah permintaanku ini?

" tidak bisakah..tidak...bisakah...jika aku tidak memilih diantara kau dan dirinya? Tidak bisakah...aku memiliki keduanya? "

Akhirnya...akhirnya sepatah kata pun meluncur keluar dari bibirku yang entah kenapa terasa kering dan lidahku terasa kelu dan entah mengapa mulutku terasa kaku. Entah mengapa meskipun sepatah kata itu telah terlontar, akan tetapi tetap menyisakan sesuatu yang menyumbat ditenggrokanku seakan ada kata - kata yang seharusnya kuucapkan tetapi tidak bisa kuucapkan. Ada apa? Mengapa?

" tidak bisa kagami kun, kau harus memilih jika tidak...jika...tidak maka aku dan kau tidak dapat menuju tahap selanjutnya "

Kutatap kembali kedua manik mata miliknya, mencoba menyelami dan melihat kedalamnya, mencoba meniti segala sinyal dan pesan tersirat yang dirinya utarakan kepadaku, kucoba pula memutar balikkan waktu dimasa lampau dimana segala kemungkinan terkecil sekalipun terlewat dari pengamatanku, kucoba dan kucoba... namun nihil...

" aku... "

Peluhpun meluncur dari wajahku, terus meluncur menyusui lekuk wajahku. Ketakutan, ya...sebuah perasaan takut pun muncul. Ketakutan sebenarnya yang selalu kuhindari selama ini meskipun pada dasar hatiku aku mengetahuinya bahwa hari ini suatu saat akan tiba dan akan terjadi entah kapan dan dimana.

" aku...tidak dapat memilih... "

Dengan perasaan gemas bercampur amarah yang teramat sangat kugigit bibir bawah milikku dengan taring - taring tajam yang kumiliki. Kutancapkan taring itu sekuat tenaga seakan rasa sakit dan perih tidak lagi dapat kurasakan dari sana seakan indra perasaku telah hilang entah dimana.

Kutatap kembali kedua manik mata biru nan indah miliknya, mengamati setiap ekspresi yang mungkin diperlihatkannya saat ini, menanti sebuah kebenaran yang sebenarnya diharapkannya saat ini. Ya...mencoba dan terus mencoba...

" aku...sungguh...sungguh tidak dapat memilih...karena bagiku...keduanya sangatlah berarti dalam hidupku "

Ya, apa yang ku katakan ini tidaklah sekedar omong kosong belaka, tidaklah sekedar kata tanpa makna dan juga tidaklah sekedar rayuan tanpa isi, segala yang kuucapkan adalah benar adanya dan meskipun seluruh manusia didunia mengancam atau bahkan menyiksa diriku hanya untuk menentukan pilihan diantaranya, meskipu dijatuhkan kedalam neraka terpanas sekalipun, jawabanku akan tetap selalu sama.

" ... "

Terdiam, sunyi senyap menerpa...tanpa suara tanpa cahaya dan seketika sesuatu bernama kegelapan pun merasuk menguasai disaat itu detik itu menit itu dan pada jam itu. Bahkan bayangan pun tidak dapat terlihat dan sesosok tubuhmu tidak dapat kuamati lagi dengan seksama. Ada apa? Mengapa kau terdiam? Apa yang saat ini tengah kau rasakan? Apa yang saat ini tengah kau pikirkan?

" kagami kun... "

" kuroko, tidak bisakah... "

Sahutan perlahan dengan suara familiar yang seakan membunyikan alarm dihatiku pun kau utarakan, suara sendu yang aku tau dengan pasti kau ucapkan disela menahan perihnya perasaan yang kau rasakan, suara bergetar namun tetap terasa kuat dan itulah dirimu yang selalu kucintai. Selalu tersenyum demi seseorang yang kau amat sangat cintai meskipun hatimu sendiri terkoyak - koyak dengan pedih dan kejamnya.

Cintaku...pujaan hatiku...

Dengan segera kuraihkan kedua tangan milikku ini mendekap erat tubuh mungil milikmu yang terkasih, mendekap dengan sepenuh hati memberimu kehangatan ditengah deruan angin dingin menerpa dimusim dingin yang menusuk saat ini, semakin kueratkan dan kurekatkan tubuhku yang besar dan kekar ini pada tubuhmu yang kecil mungil dan terasa sangat pas seolah hanya dirimu yang cocok berada dalam kungkungan kedua tanganku serta tubuhku. Kuberikan segala kehangatan padamu yang terkasih kumulai dari ujung teratas tubuhmu hingga ujung terbawah tubuhmu, keberikan segalanya bahkan jika perlu akan kukeluarkan seluruh feromon milikku agar selalu menyelimuti diriku dan diriku saat ini.

Deru napas bersahutan diantara kita seakan hendak membuktikan kapada dinginnya angin saat ini akan kalah dengan panasnya api membara yang tengah kita rasakan. Kutatap kedua manik mata menyerupai langit yang membentang dihadapanku, langit yang sebelumnya indah nan cerah tertutup semburat langit disore hari nan indah. Tidak merah...tidak oranye...tidak kuning...akan tetapi warna merah muda yang sangat menggoda. Napasku tercekat melihat pemandangan yang terhampar dihadapanku, pemandangan yang sangat berharga dan sarat dengan keinginan terpendam yang ternyata selama ini kau sembunyikan dari hadapanku, serta pemandangan yang selalu membuatku kecanduan sehingga selalu akan kuulangi kembali bagaimanapun caranya agar dapat kupandang kembali pemandanga indah ini. Peluhpun bercucuran entah milikmu ataupun milikku bercampur padu menyatu dalam lembutnya awan putih yang terhampar luas disekeliling kita.

Kedua tangan milikku ini yang terkhususkan hanya milikmu seorang ini berjalan dengan pasti menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuhmu yang kucintai, disusul dengan bibirku, yang selalu setiap hari siang maupun malam hanya mengucap namamu seorang, bergerilya dihadapan peta yang sudah kukenali dengan baik, mencoba menemukan kembali tempat - tempat yang selalu kuingat dalam kepalaku akan membuatmu melihat betapa indahnya langit malam penuh bintang menari - nari diatas sana.

Lihatlah diriku...lihatlah aku...aku yang selalu mencintaimu...aku yang selalu menunggumu...aku yang selalu menginginkanmu...lihatlah aku...lihatlah aku seutuhnya...

" Yyyya! Kka...kaga...mi...kk...kun... "

Tidak bisakah...tidak bisakah kau berhenti untuk terus mencari ketulusan akan perasaanku ini? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti untuk selalu mempertanyakan perasaanku padamu? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti untuk meragukan perasaanku? Tidak bisakah...kau berhenti untuk membuatku memilih antara kau dan dirinya? Tidak bisakah?

"YYAAaaa! Sto...oopp... Kkka...kagami...kk..kunnnhhh... "

Jari jemariku pun dengan liar menhelajahi hutan - hutan lebat dibawah sana yang dengan tak sabar menunggu dan menggundang diriku. Dedaunan rimbun dengan sebatang pohon besar nan tinggi menjulang dibawah sana, pohon uang sebelumnya tampak layu namun dengan kekuatan cinta yang kumiliki pohon itu semakin dan semakin tinggi dengan guratan - guratan cinta miliknya yang selalu diperuntukkan bagiku. Kulandaikan jemariku pada pohon itu, kususuri setiap tepi sudut permukaannya, kucocokkan pada setiap detil ingatanku tentang pohon cinta miliknya yang selalu dapat mengeluarkan ekspresi miliknya yang selalu kunikmati dan kucintai. Ya...sebuah ekspresi terlarang miliknya dan hanya teruntukkan bagiku seorang.

" YYaaa! Ummmppphhh... "

Tuhan, sekalipun pemandagan yang saat ini terbentang dihadapanku adalah neraka, aku tidak akan berhenti untuk melakukan segala yang terlarang agar aku dapat bertemu kembali dengan pemandangan ini dan jikalau pemandangan ini adalah surga maka aku tidak keberatan untuk mati saat ini juga.

" kuroko... "

"Ssst..ooop...ka..gami...kk..uunn..nnnhhh... "

Bulir - bulir air matapun menghiasi ekspresi wajahnya yang amat sangat terlarang, menggoda dan membuatku ingin melihat lebih dari ini...lebih dan lebih dari ekspresi yang ditampakkannya saat ini. Pemandangan terlarang, namun tidak dapat kuhentikan...

" ! "

" nnnn...kau...masih sangat sempit sekali... kuroko... "

Pada akhirnya jari jemariku pun berhenti pada pemberhentian terakhir dari perjalanannya pada sebuah lubang cinta miliknya yang dalam diantara aliran sungai putih berasal dari pepohonan ditengah dedaunan nan rimbun diatasnya. Juice... sebuah sungai putih terus dan terus mengalir memenuhi dan membasahi lubang dengan dasar yang cukup dalam. Sebuah aliran sungai putih bukti cinta padaku miliknya, sebuah aliran putih yang selalu membuatku kecanduan ingin merasakan rasa cairan penuh cinta miliknya. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku pada aliran sungai itu, kususuri lidahku hingga keujungnya, keujung sebuah lubang kecil tepat pada puncak pohon bukti cinta miliknya.

' squish...squish...sluurrpp '

" kka...kagami kun...apa yang... ! YYYAAAA! "

Tembakan juice cinta miliknya...yang serta merta kusambut dan kunikmati hingga tiap tetes terakhir...kusesap dan kuminum tiap aliran yang masuk dan berkumpul didalam mulutku.

" kuroko...tidak akan kubiarkan keragu - raguan mu malam ini berlanjut. Akan kuakhiri segera jikalau itulah yang akan menghentikan segala omong kosong yang berdiam dalam hatimu disaat aku meminta dirimu untuk menantiku dengan sabar ditempat ini...dirumah ini..dan dalam pelukan ini... "

Perlahan namun pasti, kutanggalkan segala kain penutup yang masih tertinggal pada diriku untuk mendapati senjata misil cinta milikku pun ternyata berdiri kokoh disana, berdenyut dengan guratan - guratan disekelilingnya seakan tak sabar untuk segera menenggelamkan seluruh bagian dari dirinya kedalam lubang cinta miliknya yang dalam dan telah terpenuhi aliran sungai putih bukti cintanya padaku.

" Kau lihat? Dapatkah kau rasakan cintaku yang begitu besar padamu? Dapatkah? "

" kagami...kun... "

Kuraih tangan mungil miliknya yang tergeletak tanpa daya terpetangkap dalam genggaman kekar kuat nan penuh cinta milikku. Kukecup perlahan jari jemari miliknya satu demi satu pada setiap inchi kulit yang menyelimutinya seakan hendak memberi tahunya bahwa cinta yang kurasakan amat sangat besar tak terbendung. Rasa cinta yang kurasakan dan hanya teruntukkan bagimu seorang.

" sentuhlah...kuroko...rasakan... seberapa besarnya rasa cinta ku padamu... "

Ku arahkan jari jemari mungil miliknya pada senjata terbesar dan terpanjang milikku yang berdenyut dan menanti untuk dikasihi olehnya serta mengasihi miliknya. Ya... cinta yang tulus hanya untuknya seorang dan hanya dirinya seorang...

Jari jemari lentik yang membelai tiap ichi tubuhku...membuatku merasakan panas membara dalam tubuhku...rasa panas yang terus menerus meluap...seakan hendak menerobos setiap pori - pori tubuhku. Hanya dengan sentuhan jari jemari milikmu... suaramu...dapat membuat rasa sayang dan cinta milikku semakin membesar dan berdiri menjulang seakan hendak menggapai bintang dan bulan dilangit.

Kuraih kembali serta kuhentikan tangan mungil itu dari ekspresi cinta yang ditunjukkannya padaku dan kukurung kembali tangan mungil itu tepat dalam kungkungan tanganku, kutautkan jari jemari nya dengan milikku seakan hendak kusampaikan bahwa aku akan selalu menjadi miliknya...bahkan tiap tetes darah yang mengalir ditubuhku sekalipun dan tiap hembusan nafas yang kuambil..

" Kuroko...daisuki... "

' THRUST! '

" HHHNNNNNHHHHH! KK...KAG...KAGAMI...KK...KUN... "

Dan akhirnya, misi terakhirpun diluncurkan. Misil terbesar, terkuat dan terpanjang milikku akhirnya kulesatkan tepat menuju kearah tempat yang akan membuatnya menyadari betapa aku dapat diandalkannya bahkan dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan sekalipun...dalam keadaan terjepit sekalipun...sama seperti tempat yang dituju oleh senjata misil milikku yang terus menerus menerobos masuk tanpa henti hanya untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa semua yang berada dalam perasaanmu tidaklah benar..

Kuhentakkan dan kuluncurkan senjata misil milikku berulang - ulang kali...terkadang dengan lembut...terkadang dengan kasar tetapi tidak sampai menyakitinya...karena bagiku rasa cintaku begitu besar tak terbendung...peluh bercucuran serta merta pula dengan aliran sungai putih yang saat ini meluncur turun dari senjata misil miliknya yang saat ini kembali menegak dan berdenyut dan juga dari lubang kecil tempat rahasia kami memeperlihatkan cinta ku padanya... juice milikku... terhampar dengan jelas mengisi lubang rahasia tempat cintanya yang seakan teruntukkan bagiku untuk mengisinya dengan cintaku.

' schlop...schlop..schlop.. '

Suara kulit beradu dengan kulit...diselingi dengan suara gesekan lembut dari senjata misil milikku dengan lubang cinta kami berdua yang dipenuhi oleh cairan cinta milikku...awan putih polos berselimutkan hamparan kain berwarna merah dengan bercak - bercak cairan cinta yang kami berdua keluarkan...napas menderu diantara kami berdua mengadu menyapa...menambah suasana erotic intense nan sexy diantara kami berdua..

" kuroko...aku...aku tidak akan memilih antara dirimu atau dirinya... karena yang aku tahu keduanya adalah dirimu, bukan? Keduanya adalah kuroko...kuroko yang amat sangat kucintai dengan sepenuh hati... aku tidak peduli apakah saat ini yang ada dihadapanku adalah ' white kuroko ' ataukah ' dark kuroko ' dan aku terus terang tidak mempermasalahkannya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah seorang kuroko yang amat kucintai.. tidakkah kau ingat apa janji yang kuucapkan padamu saat itu? 'bahwa aku akan terus mencintai dan menerima segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang kau miliki' "

" ... sobs...sobs... "

Kembali kudekap tubuh mungil itu, tubuh yang kuat membalut hati yang rapuh. Ya...seorang kuroko tetsuya...dengan dua orang dirinya berdiam dalam tubuhnya...dua orang yang lahir akibat suatu peristiwa menyedihkan yang saat ini masih menghantui dirinya meskipun aku telah bersumpah untuk selalu berada disampingnya...dan hal ini selalu membuatku geram dengan diriku sendiri yang tidak dapat melepaskannya dari cengkraman kegelapan dalam hatinya.

" maafkan aku...kagami kun...maaf... "

Malam pun masih panjang bagi sepasang kekasih ini...


End file.
